


girl scout cookies

by chrobins



Series: KuroTsuki Drabbles [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cravings, Hand Feeding, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the store doesn't have strawberry shortcake and kuroo improvises</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl scout cookies

Kuroo whistled as he carried bags of groceries inside the apartment and set them on the kitchen counter. “Tsukki, I’m home!” He called out, waiting for the blonde to appear in the hallway. And Tsukishima did about five minutes later, without glasses, hair wet and curly, clinging to his forehead, wearing gray sweats and one of Kuroo’s Nekoma shirts. “Oh, we’re you showering?”

 

“Mhm.” Tsukishima looked through the groceries, the sound of plastic rubbing against each other echoing in the room as Kuroo started putting perishables away. “Kuroo, where’s my cake?”

 

“Ah!” Kuroo looked through the bags and produced a bright blue box. “They were all out of cake, but I bought something else to make up for it!” He smiled, clearing a space on the counter and brought out a plate from the cabinet. “Alright, Tsukki, watch the master chef work his magic!”

 

Tsukishima eyed him skeptically, moving to sit on the counter to see what Kuroo was up to.

 

“You see, I was really upset that I wouldn’t be able to get my moonshine his strawberry shortcake, but these cute little girls outside the store gave me hope. And you know how I can’t resist children selling things…” Tsukishima giggled at the thought, watching Kuroo open up the box of cookies. “So I sold my soul for some shortbread cookies, and I thought, this can work!”

 

Tsukishima watched as Kuroo grabbed the carton of strawberries and started slicing them thinly, fanning a few slices on top of each cookie. It wasn’t cake, but it looked good. Kuroo then grabbed the finishing touch, swirling dollops of whipped cream on top, but not before sneaking some into his mouth. He had gotten some on his nose, and Tsukishime reached out to wipe it off, licking the cream off. Kuroo’s cheeks turned red.

 

“W-well,” Kuroo began, nervous, “they’re not as good as cake, but I hope you like it.” He offered the plate to Tsukishima. And the blonde pretended to be indifferent about it for five seconds. His instincts kicked in and he took the first cookie, shoving the entire thing into his mouth, not caring that his cheeks were puffed a little and there was cream all over his lips. Not as good as cake, but handmade by Kuroo, and very, very delicious. It satisfied his craving.

 

Kuroo laughed at the sight of Tsukishima, inching closer to settle between Tsukishima’s legs, licking the cream off of Tsukishima’s lips. “Is it good?”

 

Tsukishima nodded slowly, cheeks red. Once he swallowed the first cookie, his eyes sparkled as Kuroo grabbed another cookie and carefully slipped it inside his mouth. Again, Tsukishima’s cheeks puffed a little as he chewed.

 

“You look like a chipmunk.” Kuroo mused, leaning in to nuzzle Tsukishima’s cheek with his nose. The blonde hummed, tugging on Kuroo’s shirt, eyeing more cookies. “A hungry chipmunk.” Kuroo hummed, feeding Tsukishima until all of the cookies were gone and he had his fill. 

 

Tsukishima slumped forward, resting his forehead on Kuroo’s shoulder. “Thank you, Kuroo.” He hummed, hands tentatively reaching out to hold onto Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo welcomed the gesture, resting his hands on Tsukishima’s hips with a small smile.

 

“Anything for my strawberry-loving moonshine angel.” Kuroo kissed Tsukishima’s cheek, laughing as Tsukishima hummed against his skin. “Babe, I need to shower.” Kuroo pulled away reluctantly, but not without sneaking in a quick kiss. “Will you not eat all of the strawberries while I’m gone?”

 

“I make no promises.” Tsukishima admitted with a smirk. “But I will try and resist.”

 

Kuroo smiled. “Then, as a distraction, want to help me wash my hair?”

 

Tsukishima perked up at the offer. “Okay, Kuroo. I’ll try and tame that bedhead.” He laughed as he chased Kuroo into the bathroom, not complaining when Kuroo pulled him in for a sweet kiss, not bothered at all that he took two baths that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
